


Что-то большее

by alameli



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс в ванной. Таймлайн "Первого класса".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то большее

— Ты уже закончил? — спросил Чарльз, стоя в одной штанине, и как-то разочарованно взглянул на выходящего из ванной комнаты Эрика.  
— Да, а что? — Эрик остановился, встряхнул мокрыми волосами. Подозрительно поинтересовался: — А ты рассчитывал, что я буду в ванной дольше? Зачем?  
Чарльз покачал головой, удивляясь вопросу. Наклонился, чтобы стянуть брюки совсем, расправил их и аккуратно сложил в шкаф.  
— Просто думал к тебе присоединиться. Забыл, что ты предпочитаешь всё делать быстро — есть, мыться, одеваться и... раздевать, — он усмехнулся. — Ты никогда не расслабляешься.  
— Я не трачу лишнее время на действия, которые являются банальной потребностью организма или данью общественным предрассудкам. Но ты не совсем прав, Чарльз. Мне нравится, например... играть с тобой в шахматы, и мы ведь делаем это неторопливо, — Эрик многозначительно понизил голос, надеясь сменить тему.  
— Эрик, во время игры в шахматы — какой бы неторопливой она не была — ты более напряжен и сосредоточен, чем когда отбиваешь пули! Ты так сильно хочешь выиграть у меня, будто это поможет тебе убедить меня в своей правоте. К слову о пулях, я запретил Алексу заниматься с тобой стрельбой по тебе. С твоей стороны было очень некрасиво уговорить его — после того, как я отказался.  
— Я уже говорил, что никакой опасности в этом нет.  
— Он может выстрелить не туда! Ты можешь отвлечься в неподходящий момент... В конце концов, пуля может отлететь в кого-то, кто будет проходить мимо! Так что это — опасно.  
— Когда-нибудь ты убедишься, что я умею обращаться с пулями.  
— Вообще-то, буду рад, если не придется.  
Эрик сердился и хмурился на Чарльза, который отвечал ему таким же грозным взглядом, хоть и стоял без штанов. Потом Эрик внезапно предложил:  
— Пошли в ванную.  
Чарльз моргнул. Потом сорвал с себя рубашку.  
— Пошли.  
***  
В ванной они долго целовались, обшаривая друг друга ладонями. Чарльз шипел Эрику в рот, когда его спина касалась прохладного кафеля, и сильнее вжимался в горячее тело, теснившее его.  
— Ненавижу твою рассудительность, — с интонацией, скорее подходящей «обожаю», прошептал Эрик, укусив Чарльза за плечо. — Твою убежденность, что ты всё обо всех знаешь.  
— Я знаю всё о тебе.  
— Нет, — он сжал лицо Чарльза ладонями и хищно обвел языком его губы. Всмотрелся в синие глаза, потемневшие от желания. — Или да?  
Чарльз улыбнулся с оттенком горького торжества, и Эрик подумал, что он знает и то, чего предпочел бы не знать.  
Воспользовавшись его секундной задумчивостью, Чарльз высвободился и подошел к ванной, чтобы пустить воду. Он долго крутил кранами, подбирая температуру, так что Эрика это рассмешило.  
— Педант, — шепнул он под нос самому себе, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы Чарльз не услышал. — Зануда.  
Чарльз оглянулся на него, и Эрик ожидал пары метких характеристик в ответ, но тот с неподражаемой интонацией сказал:  
— Друг мой.  
Эрик сглотнул и опустил глаза, почему-то устыдившись.  
Чарльз глухо рассмеялся, снова наклоняясь к ванной, чтобы добавить пену.  
— Может быть, еще свечи принесешь? Лепестки роз? — голос Эрика был полон иронии.  
— А хочешь? — Чарльз развернулся к нему, присел на край ванной, уставившись, черт возьми, на его пах, так что Эрика обдало краской. — Я бы мог это устроить, — он перевел взгляд на его лицо, отмечая признаки смущения. — Мне нетрудно. Если это доставит тебе...  
— Забудь. Просто...  
Произнести вслух не получилось. С кем угодно другим Эрик был бы груб, намеренно прямолинеен, а тут слово застряло в горле. Но Чарльз, конечно, понял или прочел. А скорее всего, именно это и собирался сделать. Притянул его за бедра ближе к себе, забрался пальцами под белье, освобождая член. Эрик закрыл глаза, потому что смотреть на то, как Чарльз Ксавье делает ему минет и не кончать в ту же секунду, он пока не научился. Теплое дыхание коснулось чувствительной кожи, посылая волну дрожи по всему телу. Член взяли в руки, бережно накрыли головку ладонью, в паху пульсировало, мышцы ягодиц сжимались от нетерпения. Несколько сильных движений, чтобы довести уже возбужденный член до полной эрекции, а потом ощущения взвились до почти непереносимой остроты. Горячий рот вобрал его в себя, язык скользил по стволу, прижимаясь к набухшим венкам. Возможно, однажды Эрик задастся вопросом, насколько умелы действия Чарльз и о какого рода опыте это могло свидетельствовать — если сможет думать во время этих действий. Сейчас же он едва отдавал себе отчет в происходящем, непозволительно громко стонал и бессвязно шептал резкое «ну же», «еще», «давай» и беспомощно-мягкое, чуть отчаянное: «Чарли». В какой-то момент его рука оказалась на затылке Чарльза, придержала, бедра подались вперед, вглубь, и через пару толчков он излился, выгнувшись всем телом.  
Всё еще не открывая глаз, он опустился на пол возле ванной, прижался лбом к коленке Чарльза и попытался выровнять дыхание.  
Коленка зашевелилась: ее владелец перебирался в ванную, уже наполовину полную.  
— Ты со мной? — спросил он, слегка забрызгав Эрика водой и пеной.  
— Дай мне пару минут.  
Мокрая ладонь согласно прошлась по его волосам, лаская. Эрик чувствовал себя не просто удовлетворенным, он будто выпал на несколько секунд из собственного «я», прошлое и будущее потеряли смысл, а он сам тоже где-то потерялся. Возможно, Чарльз прав: расслабляться он не любил. Не любил забывать, кто он есть и какова его цель. Особенно сейчас, когда узнал, что его способности — не единичный случай, что в мире еще много таких, взрослых и детей, которые скрываются и боятся, которых, возможно, преследуют или истязают. После многих лет, когда он не видел впереди ничего, кроме ненавистной спины вечно ускользающего Клауса Шмидта, Эрик впервые задумался, что сможет найти свое предназначение в чем-то большем, чем месть одному обидчику.  
Внезапно его внимание привлек необычный звук. Чарльз прекратил тереться мочалкой и умываться, несколько секунд царила тишина, а вот сейчас слышались какие-то ритмичные звуки и короткие всплески, неужели?..  
Эрик резко повернулся, распахнув глаза, взгляд тут же уперся в стоящий колом член, выступающий над водой. Вдоль члена скользила ладонь, второй рукой Чарльз пощипывал свой сосок. И пристально смотрел на Эрика, удобно оперевшись спиной на борт ванной. Мокрые волосы прилипли ко лбу, рот был чуть приоткрыт, губы раскраснелись.  
— Как ты умудряешься быть настолько правильным и безнравственным одновременно? — хрипло спросил Эрик.  
— Ты исчерпал лимит сегодняшних характеристик еще на «педанте». Так что не стану помогать тебе разрешить эту дилемму.  
Эрик присел на колени, облокотившись на ванну и положив подбородок на скрещенные руки.  
— Тебе помочь?  
— Просто смотри, — выдохнул Чарльз.  
И Эрик смотрел.  
И каждый раз, встречаясь с ним взглядом, Чарльз будто получал чувствительную ласку или укол адреналина, дышал прерывисто и двигал рукой резче.  
Смотреть, не прикасаясь, было почти невыносимо, весь внешний мир снова померк, и Эрик прекрасно понимал, что отчасти Чарльз хотел добиться именно такого эффекта.  
Когда он кончил, Эрик не выдержал и всё же накрыл своей ладонью его, переплел пальцы, вымазываясь в сперме.  
***  
Потом они лежали в теплой воде, едва поместившись вместе в не слишком большой ванной, но не испытывая неудобства от необходимости впечататься друг в друга. Вес тела Чарльза, его острые лопатки, крепкие бедра и в меру худые ноги были, признаться, самым приятным, что когда-либо лежало на Эрике.  
Чарльз рассмеялся.  
— Кто-то подслушивал, — констатировал Эрик, улыбаясь ему в макушку.  
— Трудно удержаться.  
— Я не против.  
— Я знаю.  
Эрик помолчал, водя кончиками пальцев по его предплечью. Потом спросил:  
— Чему ты пытался научить меня в этот раз, Чарльз?  
Чарльз зачерпнул немного воды.  
— Не научить. Показать. Всегда есть еще что-то большее, Эрик.  
Вода убегала между его пальцами.


End file.
